Masquerade
by vintage demigoddess
Summary: ONESHOT We’re tangled up in a web of lies deceit our only friends. Life is just a game we play until our time ends… Rory and Tristan pairing ‘coz they’re my favourites to write about. words in bold are lyrics from various Lost Prophets songs from their fi


Masquerade

**ONESHOT** We're tangled up in a web of lies; deceit our only friends. Life is just a game we play until our time ends… Rory and Tristan pairing 'coz they're my favourites to right about. (words in bold are lyrics from various Lost Prophets songs from their first and second albums. List of songs is at the end (…….. indicates a new song))

**Point the blame, Push the blame, Who's to blame today?**

She was an angel, a blessing in disguise to free him of his life. Her flawless skin begged to be touched, her cotton candy pink lips to be locked in a bruising kiss, her ocean blue eyes to become glazed as she became lost in the sensations that only he could invoke in her. He knew as soon as he saw her that she was his.

**Point your finger, Lose your mind, All you do is play.**

He didn't know that she was as bruised as him, her soul tainted black, her body an empty shell that desired to be filled. She saw him and knew that he felt the same way. He was her saviour only he didn't know it then. She was just a game to him, a possession that he had to possess……… no matter the consequences.

**Look out, Get down, Fall down, Your masquerade will do,**

They were completely different, but entirely the same; one soul, two halves. Within the halls of Chilton they were enemies locked in a bitter game to bring the other down. She wanted to watch him fall from grace and he wanted to invade her very soul. He was hidden behind a mask of cruelty, arrogance and cold hearted indifference; she was hidden behind a mask of innocence, wit and down right stubbornness.

**  
But in time my friend we all will see right through………..**

It didn't take long for them to realise that they were both as bad as the other because all masks crack at one point or another. Only question was who was going to be first?

**You want it back, you still attack**

He made the first move. She made the second. He soon became lost inside the game, no longer being able to separate reality and dreams. At nights he woke up in a cold sweat, the images from his dreams playing round and round his head, his body taunt in anticipation of something he knew she would never give him.

**  
A thousand knives left in my back**

She soon began comparing him to her boyfriend, doubting the way her boyfriend made her feel. She found herself waking in a cold sweat as her body hummed with molten fire spreading through her veins, begging for a release she knew he would be all to happy to provide.

**  
Protecting me, such an irony………..  
**

It was inevitable, a disaster waiting to happen. This time it wasn't a matter of whose mask cracked first as both of theirs cracked together. No, it was a matter of who repaired theirs first.

**If its judgment vs. instinct………..**

Her back was to the wall, the switch providing a painful anchor to this reality. His lips trailed along her collarbone before raising back up to engage her in the bruising kiss that he'd longed for for so long. She let out a small moan and he pulled back to look down into her eyes. Blue met blue, desire drenching the iris until black met black. Gazing at her pressed against the wall and his body, her eyes locked on his, lips swollen and a deep red, hair mussed and her chest straining against her shirt, he knew she wouldn't say no. So he did the hardest thing……… he walked away.

**We light the fire to watch it burn  
But when it comes your turn  
All that's left is embers**

She fought fire with fire. He saw her dismount a black Harley giving the person who had dropped her off a kiss that should have been his. As she walked past him words were spoken, "He won't save you" and an answer was given, "neither will you."

**  
You ran this race with no real heart  
Yeah right back at the start  
You'd already lost it……….**

A shiver ran down his back as it met the cool air. Sweat glistened in the moonlight and their frantic breathing pierced the silence. They moved as one, their bodies striving to touch the sky before spiralling down back to earth. Colours exploded behind their eyelids and their hearts stopped for one second, revealing in the feelings of peace and tranquillity. For this night they were allies, no longer enemies craving the other. She looked up into his eyes and knew that their was no way she'd be able to leave, no matter how badly he hurt her she'd always come running as soon as he called.

**I'm still waiting  
I still breathe  
that's a sign that I'm still me**

His masked repaired first, but if you looked carefully you could see the fine marble cracks imprinted there. She recovered just as quickly in their game of masquerade to deliver the final blow as she walked away. His eyes met hers to find emptiness instead of the jealousy he had expected at seeing him with another girl, before she blinked and turned to face the James Dean wanna be. And he realised in that moment that neither had won, only both had lost.

**  
I'm still breathing  
I can see  
so I must be alive for real**

Years later, they found each other again, one lone tear falling down his cheek as he watched her lifeless body being lowered into the ground. His mask had finally slipped, never to return.

**  
when will I get there  
I should be here by now  
got it all worked out  
did I see you laughing  
yet funny, its not me**

We're tangled up in a web of lies; deceit our only friends. Life is just a game we play until our time ends………

**  
in time all I want is it away  
got too long and now its gone, its gone………….**

(Lost Prophets songs in order that the lyrics appear:

Handsome Life of Swing- 1st album

Kobrakai- 1st album

Still Laughing- 1st album

To Hell We Ride- 2nd album

Still Laughing- 1st album)

**  
**


End file.
